powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stella/Steel Force
Stella/Steel Force ''' is an Android Roller Coaster (ARC) based off the Roller Coaster of the same name located at Dorney Park in Allentown, Pennsylvania, USA. She is one of the 6th rangers of the Coaster Force, alongside Takshiel. She later became '''Nitro Pink of the Nitro Rangers. She also briefly became [[Power Riders (team)|'Power Rider']]' Demon.' Character History Early Life She and Mel were the first two ARC's created for the 2000 season. After the removal of Stinger, all the ARC's were removed from the park and put into storage. It is mentioned she briefly met Excalibur during the 2017-2018 football playoffs. Wild West Stint She somehow rebooted and made her way to Cedar Point, where Excalibur showed up shortly after. She took the Jet Soul of Mean Streak and became the second Crimson Ranger. With Takshiel and the Wild West, they had a brief stint as their extra rangers while they tried to figure out why Ian/Ghost Rider was on the fritz. They left, however, to fight the more immediate threat of the Stradun. Shift Into Nitro She and Takshiel joined the Coaster Force and got their Mentor, Charles Lashing, his job back. They were almost successful in sealing the monsters away, but all but Mel's powers were destroyed. Because of this (and Mel's discovery), she became Nitro Pink. They made their way back to Cedar Point to rally up support to face the Boma. She met the Phantom and Hexagon Rangers as they believed that the Vengeance Rangers and Alex Fierro might have been connected. Personality Stella is that traditional girly, girl and acts more like Fuuka from Ninninger or Kagura from TOQger than how female rangers act in Power Rangers (which is more tomboyish). Suits Coaster Force Crimson (II) * Dragon Zord * Ignition Lock * Phantom Bow * Cockpit Control Sword (CF 15, 18, 22) Appearances: '''CF 13-20, Midnight Mansion, 24, 25, CF-Hex, LM 35-37 Power Rider Demon * Phantom Stone * Phantom Sword * Phantom Shield '''This form is exclusive to the two parter Blackout Nitro Pink * Coast to Coaster Zord * Ignition Lock * Transforming Knight Striker * Phantom Saber * Data Cycle 'Appearances: '''Nitro 1-12, 14, 16-24 Notes * She is the second modern female ranger to inherit her powers from a male after Kendall ** It is unknown how many role changes the Denziman went through, we don't know if their was a female Denzi Yellow prior to Cornith using the powers as it is possible Jverk gave his powers to Itir * She is the first female in a shade of red since Charlie of Galaxy Squad and SPD ** Which technically makes this first time two female reds co-exist, albiet in different continuities * She is not given a last name like Mel and Fiona, but it is would most likely be Morgan as Steel Force was manufactured by DH Morgan (now apart of Chance Rides), which is fitting based on her arc and Kendall's: ** Both gain their powers from males (Albert and Mean Streak) ** Both are extra rangers ** Both of these colors are worn by extra rangers in Kyuranger/Galaxy Squad (Shou and Marisol, Tusurgi and Eustus) ** Both gained their powers from males unrelated to them and their counterparts from relatives *** Yayoi her grandfather and Stella from her uncle ** She is the first ranger to have the same name as her Sentai Counterpart *** Kai has been used twice in Super Sentai, all after Gingaman/Lost Galaxy (where it was used for Galaxy Blue) See Also * Stella Ryoshalde-Sentai Counterpart from ''Himitsuranger ''See Comparison Page * Touka Akatsuki-Rider Counterpart from ''Kamen Rider Gaim * Haruna Morikawa-Sentai Counterpart (as Nitro Pink) from ''Turboranger ''See Comparison Page Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Crimson Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:PR Bat-themed Rangers Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Geauga Society Category:Geauga Society (Comic)